The unique combination of properties possessed by amorphous metal alloy materials may be attributed to the disordered atomic structure of amorphous materials which ensures that the material is chemically homogeneous and free from the extended defects that are known to limit the performance of crystalline materials.
Generally, amorphous materials are formed by rapidly cooling the material from a molten state. Such cooling occurs at rates on the order of 10.sup.6 .degree. C./second. Processes that provide such cooling rates include sputtering, vacuum evaporation, plasma spraying and direct quenching from the liquid state. Direct quenching from the liquid state has found the greatest commercial success inasmuch as a variety of alloys are known that can be manufactured by this technique in various forms such as thin films, ribbons and wires.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,513 describes novel metal alloy compositions obtained by direct quenching from the melt and includes a general discussion of this process. The patent describes magnetic amorphous metal alloys formed by subjecting the alloy composition to rapid cooling from a temperature above its melting temperature. A stream of the molten metal was directed into the nip of rotating double rolls maintained at room temperature. The quenched metal, obtained in the form of a ribbon, was substantially amorphous as indicated by X-ray diffraction measurements, was ductile, and had a tensile strength of about 350,000 psi (2415 MPa).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,638 describes binary amorphous alloys of iron or cobalt and boron. The claimed amorphous alloys were formed by a vacuum melt-casting process wherein molten alloy was ejected through an orifice and against a rotating cylinder in a partial vacuum of about 100 millitorr. Such amorphous alloys were obtained as continuous ribbons and all exhibit high mechanical hardness and ductility.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,358 discloses amorphous superconducting glassy alloys comprising one or more Group IVB, VB, VIB, VIIB or VIII transition metals and one or more metalloids such as B, P, C, N, Si, Ge, or Al. The alloys are stated to have utility as high field superconducting magnet materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,962 discloses an amorphous metal alloy anode for the electrolysis of water which comprises a coating of three electrochemically active materials X, Y and Z on an electrode substrate where X is nickel, cobalt and mixtures, Y is aluminum, zinc, magnesium and silicon and Z is rhenium and the noble metals. The anodes were reported to have low oxygen overvoltages.
The amorphous metal alloys described hereinabove have not been suggested for usage as electrodes in electrolytic processes in distinction from the alloys utilized for practice of the present invention. With respect to processes for chlorine evolution from sodium chloride solutions, certain palladium-phosphorus based metal alloys have been prepared and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,270 which discloses a variety of ternary amorphous metal alloys consisting of 10 to 40 atomic percent phosphorus and/or silicon and 90 to 60 atomic percent of two or more of palladium, rhodium and platinum. Additional elements that can be present include titanium, zirconium, niobium, tantalum and/or iridium. The alloys can be used as electrodes for electrolysis and the patent reports high corrosion resistance in the electrolysis of halide solutions.
The anodic characteristics of these alloys have been studied by three of the patentees, M. Hara, K. Hashimoto and T. Masumoto and reported in various journals. One such publication entitled "The Anodic Polarization Behavior of Amorphous Pd-Ti-P Alloys in NaCl Solution" Electrochimica Acta, 25, pp. 1215-1220 (1980) describes the reaction of palladium chips and phosphorus at elevated temperatures to form palladium phosphide which is then melted with titanium. The resulting alloy was then formed into ribbons 10 to 30 microns in thickness by the rotating wheel method.
"Anodic Characteristics of Amorphous Ternary Palladium-Phosphorus Alloys Containing Ruthenium, Rhodium, Iridium, or Platinum in a Hot Concentrated Sodium Chloride Solution", reported in the Journal of Applied Electrochemistry 13, pp. 295-306 (1983) describes the entitled alloys, again prepared by the rotating wheel method from the molten state. Palladium-silicon alloys were also prepared and evaluated but were found to be unsatisfactory as anodes. The reported anode alloys were found to be more corrosion resistant and had a higher chlorine activity and lower oxygen activity than DSA.
Lastly, "Anodic Characteristics of Amorphous Palladium-Iridium-Phosphorus Alloys in a Hot Concentrated Sodium Chloride Solution" reported in Journal of Non-Crystalline Solids, 54, pp. 85-100 (1983) describes such alloys also prepared by the rotating wheel method. Again, moderate corrosion resistance, high chlorine activity and low oxygen activity were reported.
The authors found that the electrocatalytic selectivity of these alloys was significantly higher than that of the known dimensionally stable anodes (DSA) consisting of an oxide mixture of ruthenium, and titanium supported by metallic titanium. A disadvantage of DSA is that the electrolysis of sodium chloride is not entirely selective for chlorine and some oxygen is produced. The alloys reported were less active for oxygen evolution than DSA.
Dimensionally stable anodes are described in the following three early U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,110 calls for an electrode comprising titanium or a titanium alloy core, coated at least partially with titanium oxide which coating is, in turn, provided with a noble metal coating such as platinum, rhodium, iridium and alloys thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,756 discloses an electrode comprising a titanium core, a porous coating thereon of platinum and/or rhodium and a layer of titanium oxide on the core at the places where the coating is porous.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,385 is directed toward electrodes comprising a core of a film forming metal consisting of titanium, tantalum, zirconium, niobium and tungsten, carrying an outside layer of a metal oxide of at least one platinum metal from the group consisting of platinum, iridium, rhodium, palladium, ruthenium and osmium.
All three of these electrodes have utility in electrolytic processes although unlike the present invention, none are amorphous metals. Thus, despite the state of the art in amorphous metal alloys, there has not been a teaching heretofore of the novel amorphous metal alloys disclosed herein or likewise, their use in various electrochemical processes.